The New Ally
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Harry was back from his trip to the US. A new outlook on life, with new skills to go with that outlook will make for an interesting time for his new enemies. His new ally though...will find it quite entertaining. Warnings inside. Chapter 1 re-done.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Ally**

**Sequel of:** The New Leaf

**By: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Left 4 Dead X Harry Potter (non-infection for this sequel-maybe in the next one there will be. If you're good. *grins*)

**Rating:** T for swearing, anger management, blood and gore, etc.

**Couple:** ? I'm debating on even having one...

**Warnings: **Swearing, smart!Harry, Sorta-Slytherin!Harry, ?Dark!Harry? (not sure-at least a Grey!Harry), past Abused!Harry (slightly), Manipulative!Dumbledore, Not-so-bad!Voldemort, Major OOCness, Post OotP, non-compliant HBP and DH...I may add to this list...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Left 4 Dead or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Harry was back from his trip to the US. A new outlook on life, with new skills to go with that outlook will make for an interesting time for his new enemies. His new ally though...will find it quite entertaining. Warnings inside.

o...X...o

**Parseltongue** (If I even use it...)

"Regular talking"

_Thinking/Letter/Talking to Voldemort/visions_

o...X...o

NOTE: THERE IS A ONE-SHOT **PREQUEL** TO THIS FIC SERIES **ALREADY UP** ON MY AUTHOR PAGE! IT'S CALLED **The New Survivor** AND IT EXPLAINS HOW THE SURVIVORS AND HARRY MET UP! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE!

o...X...o

**Chapter 1**

Harry smiled and walked out of the airport terminal, flagging down a taxi to take him to the bookstore next to the Leaky Cauldron. He was glad he had been able to...persuade and dissuade...the military and the political media from announcing his return to British soil. That would have been the worst idea in history. _Sure_ let's tell the Potter families enemies the only remaining Potter is still alive and back within easy reach.

Idiots.

He'd almost blown a gasket when the military commander had spoken to him over the phone on his way back across the pond.

Thirty minutes ago the airplane had _finally_ touched down in London, England. He was on home ground again. Thank the gods.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the Dursley's. That would be a homicide-suicide case waiting to happen. He could just imagine that conversation. 'Hello Aunt Petunia, glad to see you and Duddikin's made it out of there alive. Unfortunately, I had to shoot Uncle Vernon in order to get out of the States.' Snorting and shaking his head at his thoughts he hid a sadistic grin. Yep, definitely a homicide-suicide case.

Shifting his backpack to the other shoulder, he grabbed the few English pounds he had left to pay the driver for the short trip to the bookstore. Getting out, he grinned and walked inside, looking over a few books that caught his eye while watching to make sure no one was watching him. Moving to the bathroom he entered a stall and fished his cloak out of his trunk, where he had stashed it at the end of the last school year.

After leaving the privy he asked the clerk to hold the books under a fake name and left the store. He would be back later to get the books after he transferred some of his Galleons to English pounds to pay for things he wanted or needed for the following months.

He hadn't talked to Voldemort since the ritual, being too tired to expend the energy to contact him and he didn't think the man had actually woken up as of yet anyway. Supposedly the Dark Lord was supposed to be out for a certain amount of time-Harry had assumed a few hours, then changed his thoughts to a day, and now it was going on two days.

_Hm...I need to get a bigger trunk, new robes, some books...I'm not going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, that's for sure. Too open to anyone. Dumbledork might find me, or the Weasels. It would be too much of a risk to tell Tom because of his friendliness with Hagrid…_ Harry thought as he left the bookstore, entering the pub to get to the alley behind it and tapped the bricks with his illegal wand, idly wondering when Hedwig was going to reach him now that he was back on British soil and where he would stay for now.

The hood pulled over his head made sure that even with his short stature people siding with the 'Light' wouldn't approach him, while the people on the 'Dark' side wouldn't care. He silently made his way to Gringott's wondering about the choices he had recently made and what would happen now.

Glancing around to see who was inside the bank, he spotted two aurors and three undercover members of the Order of the Flaming Cry-babies. Rolling his eyes he slipped up next to one of the goblin tellers. "I would like to speak to someone in a private room, if you don't mind." He said quietly, keeping eye contact with the goblin.

The teller glanced over his shoulder to see the five people watching his customer and an eerie smile-smirk crossed his features. The Goblin Lord of the bank had told all the tellers about Mr. Potter and what to do if he requested something. Somehow, the wizard had gotten on their lord's good side and for some reason he had a feeling it was because the boy broke away from the Ministry's (but mainly) Dumbledore's lies, while treating other species with the respect they deserved. "Follow me." He said in a slightly nasally voice.

Gliding down to the end of the teller stations, he guided Harry into a hallway behind them and into a meeting room. "My name is Bonestealer, What can I do for you today?" He asked finally after shutting the door and erecting the wards on the room, getting straight to business. The last Potter lowered his hood, letting his features be seen completely while the two talked.

"I need whatever the amount of galleons converted to...four hundred pounds in small notes. I also need two hundred galleons put into an anti-thievery, feather-light, inner-extendable pouch. The notes come straight to me in a proper bundle please. I need my keys remade and the old ones disposed of so no one can enter my vaults.

"If my godfather had a will made, I need it overturned until I take a look at it. Unfortunately, he was insane from his unjustified, extended stay in Azkaban and could have been taken advantage of. He was innocent of the charges as I'm sure can be proved easily enough. I need my solicitor and the goblin in charge of my finances brought to me as well." Harry started in, still thinking about how to go about getting a place to stay inside Diagon Alley. If he could find an apartment it would be cheaper than staying at a hostel, but... He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He'd had plenty of time to think about everything to do with his accounts over the last two days. He knew his family was rich, from evidence he had blatantly overlooked in the past few years.

"I think that will do for now. I don't want to be seen by the watchers of the Ministry or the Order. Too many backstabbers in both groups. Is there a way to get out of Gringott's without using the front entrance?" He asked his mind slightly scatter-brained still.

"I'll have someone get the gold and pounds right away Mr. Potter. I'll have the Head Goblin review your accounts to make sure the account manager hasn't allowed anyone to dip into the funds. We will direct your solicitor to where ever you will be staying, if you leave us an address." The goblin responded before going to the door and having someone else get the monies the client requested from his account. "We have a delivery's entrance that wizards usually avoid. Its entrance is in the alley behind Madam Malkim's." He continued with as he came back.

Harry nodded in acceptance and sighed silently. Right now, he needed to sit down, go into shock over what the last week and a half had been like and try not to have a mental breakdown. He ruffled his four inch long hair as he thought, making it messier than it already was. "That will be absolutely perfect. You honor me with your willingness to help." He said in a semi-formal tone. Subtlety he shifted one of his knives in their sheathes, he'd put invisibility charms on all of his weapons holsters so when the weapon was sheathed, it would be invisible as well. His pistols didn't give him an issue because they weren't run on electricity so he was completely okay with that.

After receiving the money he had withdrawn from his account and his new keys, he proceeded to put the pounds in his wallet and the pouch under an invisibility charm before magically tying it to his belt while promising to be in touch with his new address as soon as possible. Drawing his hood over his head again, he gestured for the goblin to lead the way. The teller then led Harry through the back areas of the bank and out the delivery's entrance, promising to wait fifteen minutes before going back to his desk just in case someone had caught on to his hidden identity.

The emerald eyed young man thanked the goblin and left, heading deeper into the alley, towards Knockturn where he knew if he was careful, he wouldn't be disturbed.

Spotting a bar, he walked inside glancing around. Spotting a few werewolves, a hag and several humans he negotiated with the bar owner for a room for a week, discretely giving him several galleon's as payment.

After putting up a few overpowered wards to block anyone from entering without his permission as well as silencing and detection wards, he flopped back on the bed with a sigh, wincing slightly as one of the sharp edges of his trunk dug into his chest. Groaning he pulled the trunk-necklace from around his neck and set it on the floor, enlarging it.

_I've still got to go pick up those books too_... He remembered, releasing another groan. "Okay, time to go finish up what I need to, then I can come back and try to contact Tom." He murmured, grabbing his cloak from where he dropped it, drawing it back over his shoulders and putting his hood up.

An hour and forty minutes later Harry returned with two large shopping bags shrunken so they would fit into his pockets full of muggle books that had caught his interest. He had stopped by Gringotts again to give Bonestealer his temporary address as well. Sighing in relief he shut his door, set the miniaturized bags on his night stand and collapsed onto his bed. The sheets weren't the best, but seeing how Harry grew up, he really didn't care.

Closing his eyes he relaxed and reached for his mental link with Voldemort. _Why did you start the ritual a day early?_ He asked silently, hoping the man would respond.

Silence descended for a few minutes before Tom responded. _The ingredients were ready early and would have spoiled by the next day, and Pettigrew had judged the moons cycle wrong three days ago when he last checked. I made sure to punish him for that._ He replied, an angry-amused voice speaking in Harry's mind.

_Oh... Well, I'm back in England now. One of the survivor's I was travelling with killed Uncle Vernon the day after the ritual was performed._ The dark haired young man replied quietly, still not sure how to take it, being that he saw his uncle's head explode because of a bullet.

_Irony at its greatest. None of 'the Light' care enough to take care of the problem, but a complete stranger on a different continent did_. The red eyed man replied, thinking for a moment before continuing with, _The ritual was successful, with none of the side-effects. Severus' work can perform quite well when he makes a potion un-interrupted. What have you decided? Where are you staying?_

_Ah. I'm staying at a wizarding hostel. Not Leaky Cauldron though, too open and too many people pass through._ Harry replied, frowning as he thought over his answers. He didn't trust Tom. The man had tried to kill him five times already since he was born, though Dumbledore had set him up almost every single time with his involvement, he might very well be destined to kill the old man instead. He did create a blood ward around the Dursleys house-in effect marking him in a way...and Dumbledore did help perform the Fidelus Charm on his parent's house...plus all of the years in Hogwarts... Those were definitely something to think about in the near future.

Harry sighed and shook his head. _Sorry, I've got too many things running through my head. I managed to keep the press not notified about my return and get in and out of Gringott's without an issue. I've contacted the Potter solicitor to help me, but I'm not going back to Hogwart's though. I won't deal with more traitors, until what they owe comes due._ He finished, rolling over onto his side and blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

_So you are going to disappear into the world using your Gringott's account and home school yourself?_ Voldemort asked silently. Harry could feel the skepticism oozing from the Dark Lord's words, making him grin.

_I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm not going back there._ He replied, hissing the last word out, hatred making the word practically tangible.

Riddle hummed as he thought, falling silent when he noticed Harry drifting in and out of consciousness. _Go to sleep, we'll talk more sometime in the near future. I would suggest getting what you need as quickly as possible before the old coot figures out you aren't home anymore, nor will you be coming back. As well as designing a good disguise_. He said softly, making Harry jerk awake enough to answer him.

_Mmm-kay. Night._ He replied sleepily, his eyes drifting shut as he fell asleep to the almost silent hum of his wards surrounding him.

Getting up the next day proved to be a tough thing to do for Harry. His eye just didn't want to open it seemed. When it hit eleven am he finally was able to stay awake for a more than a few minutes and quickly got out of bed before he fell back asleep again.

Putting on his clothes he added his now normal amount of sheathed, hidden knives and his loaded pistols in their holsters on his thighs underneath his open robes. Casting the invisibility charm on the holsters helped avoid their notice from people he'd rather didn't notice his weapons. An owl came from the solicitor and he wrote back making an appointment with him in the near future.

Ordering a brunch up to his room he ate quickly and left his room, planning on ordering the new trunk he needed. He planned on burning the rest of Dudley's cast-offs that were left, putting his first wizarding robes in his soon-to-be old trunk and stuffing it in his vault.

Greeting the bartender/owner of the pub he was staying at, he quickly left to go back towards Gringott's and Diagon Alley. The place he was staying at was right on the inside of Knockturn Alley, but not far enough in that he had to worry too much. With his pouch of Galleon's attached to the belt around his waist, Harry walked inside the trunk store.

While talking about what he wanted to the sales clerk, he found that an standard Auror seven compartment trunk with a hidden eighth compartment for his armory and a mini library room in the seventh compartment which was exactly what he was looking for...after a few adjustments of course. After extracting the promise of having his specialized trunk prepared and waiting for him the next morning he paid for half of the commission and left.

Entering Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he had himself fitted for one more dress robe, this one in emerald green instead of black, several plain every day robes in assorted colors, a new winter cloak, and several other pieces of clothing. Once he was through with the fittings he paid for the clothes and shrunk the package, putting it in his pants pocket until he was back in his rented room.

By now it was mid-day and he needed to go get some type of lunch from somewhere. Deciding he could wait a bit, he quickly went back to his room to drop off his new robes and left again for muggle London. Spending the rest of the day exploring, the last Potter finally started to relax a bit from his first trip outside of Great Britain. He slowly, reluctantly made his way back to the inn for dinner, unsure as to when Tom was going to contact him.

A white, very familiar, Snowy Owl was waiting for him when he entered the bar, swooping over to him to land on his shoulder. "Hedwig!" Harry whispered in surprise, feeling the eyes on him. He quickly mounted the stairs to his room, entering, locking and warding the door behind him. His first friend was carrying several envelopes in her beak, which she set neatly on the dresser before hurrying back over to 'her' charge.

Dropping his mask for the first time since he had successfully reconstructed while he was on the plane Harry grinned brightly and gave his familiar several owl treats while setting up her food bowl and water. Petting her feathers softly, he relaxed a little more; having his companion around that he trusted helped a lot.

"You should have seen Los Angeles Hedwig. It was insane. A plague that was aimed to kill off muggles with no magical talent was being spread. Even squibs and their descendents weren't safe. The zombies were resistant to magical attacks...it was horrid." The last Potter said softly, a shiver working its way up his spine as his grin fell off his face, a haunted look taking up its place. The white owl cooed softly in concern and ran her beak through his hair in a comforting gesture. Harry sighed and resumed petting her feathers softly, not knowing when he stopped.

"It-it was too much Hedwig. With everything that happened over the last two months...Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore...Los Angeles...Sirius..." He continued softly, his voice choking up on the last word. He swallowed and continued on after blinking back his tears. "My mask broke. I ended up leaving Gryffindor behind and embracing Slytherin... I probably would have died ten times over if I hadn't...but what's worse was that I showed my real self to some of the survivors and the political-military people that I met before I found the time to reconstruct the mask... The only thing that I can think that was a good thing out of this is that I got supplies for the coming war without having to pay for them." He finished, trying to make something good come out of everything that happened, but failing. He had killed so _much_. Even if the muggles weren't...muggles anymore and more like blood-thirsty zombies...still. There was so much blood on his hands now.

The duo sat quietly through the night, Harry contemplating his next course of action and coming to terms with what had happened to him recently, while Hedwig tried to give him support through her familiar bond with them and bathed in the attention he gave her.

The next day he met with his solicitor, a man named Mr. Adley. After a renewing vow of secrecy and loyalty to Harry's business, the two spent most of the day reviewing Harry's finances report from Bonestealer, which they found several anomalies in they would need to fix with the goblins. Mr. Adley also reviewed what businesses, charities and properties Harry now owned as well as the history he knew about the subjects. What truly surprised him was that the Potter family didn't just own wizarding properties and businesses, but also muggle ones as well. Harry wanted to take a look at Sirius' will as well as the will of his parents, but they just didn't have the time and as such set up another date to meet on.

Slowly the days passed and Harry read, explored, bought more muggle clothes (more like hang-me-downs with how big they were in Harry's opinion), created a disguise through a glamour book he had found in one of the Dark Art's stores further inside Knockturn Alley, burned his cousin's old hand-me-downs while laughing maniacally (which seemed to worry the other customers because the bartender went up to his room to see if everything was okay only to witness a very strange sight-the newest boarder of his roasting muggle marshmallows over a pile of burning fabric), and generally having more fun than he could ever remember. He had reorganized his new trunk as soon as he had gotten it, making sure to set a password-encoded transfiguration and shrinking charm so he could wear it as a necklace.

Several meetings with Mr. Adley and/or Bonestealer occurred throughout all of this, making Harry busier than ever before. Bonestealer became Harry's new account manager as his old one was beheaded after being tortured because of his lack of loyalty. A magical vow later and Harry decided he would still deal with the goblins for his banking. The trio discovered Sirius had blood adopted Harry when he was a child, making him his heir. He had overruled his godfather's latest updated will once he saw who had witnessed it however. It had Dumbledore's fingers all over it from what he had read before giving up in disgust. He was however emancipated and came into his titles of the Lord of two Noble and Ancient Houses. His two Head of House rings for his family were brought out as well, much to his surprise and shock. He hadn't known he was supposed to wear a ring to show his position in his family. That led to an explanation of a Lord's power and their responsibilities. The teen didn't even have time to contact Voldemort with how busy he was, because every time he tried he ended up falling asleep instead.

But...as all good things...the way he spent his dwindling summer days soon came to an end, abruptly. As abruptly as he was silently enjoying some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor while reading a book when a certain Ronald Weasley's voice interrupted his enjoyment.

_Damn. There goes my good mood_. The last Potter thought glumly, drawing his hood up farther so it covered his face completely now. He did have a glamour up, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. He knew the Weasley's had taken money from his vault on Dumbledore's orders before and because of that he had approached the Goblin Lord to solve the matter, receiving a debt because of the corruption he had found within the Goblin Lord's bank.

The group was coming closer from what Harry could tell and would soon pass where he was at, hopefully none-the-wiser.

"Ronald Weasley! You will quiet that mouth this instant! Your father and I will discuss this later tonight. This is the last bit of whining I want to hear about this subject!" Molly Weasley's voice screeched out as the trio of people passed. Ginny was smothering what looked like laughter, while Ron was bright red in embarrassment.

The look on Ron's face as the group passed by was a sullen, petulant child's look. Harry hid a grin of triumph, even if it was a small win; it was a win none-the-less in his opinion. Anything to keep him one step ahead of Dumbledork's group of Flambéing Flamingos.

Shaking his head and sighing, Harry finished his ice cream and left for his room. _Time to disappear into the muggle world it seems_... He thought with a frown. The one time Harry had been able to contact Voldemort he had told the man to let him think about it for a bit by himself about his options and that he would contact him when he was ready. Since then the man had left him alone and Harry still wasn't sure if that was a blessing or curse in disguise.

Harry returned to his rooms and cast packing spells, watching as clothes, books and other magical and muggle objects he had bought over the summer, flew into his multiple compartment trunk. "Well Hedwig, looks like our stay in Knockturn Alley has come to an end. I've got to disguise you with a color changing charm and a Notice-Me-Not spell, okay? As soon as we leave the Alley's we'll need to be as inconspicuous as possible. Which means you'll have to arrive after sunset." Harry said quietly, petting his familiar's feathers softly as she hooted an agreement after giving him a look that said 'Of course.' in such an obvious look he blushed slightly.

"Sorry Hedwig, I forgot there for a moment you lived through the Dursley summers with me as well." He whispered in a slightly shamed voice, making Hedwig nip a few locks of his hair and tug playfully. A slight remorseful smile appeared on 'the Chosen One's' lips before Harry downed his emotional mask again.

Glancing around the room one last time to check if his spell missed anything, the last Potter left the room, locking the door behind him and heading downstairs, his trunk shrunk and transfigured into his necklace again.

"Something has come up suddenly and I will be leaving now Septimus. Thank you for the room and meals, you may keep the extra money for my time left here as a tip. If I'm in the area again, I'll make sure to come to you instead of Tom." Harry said quietly, his glamour up and his hood drawn. The few vampires and werewolves heard the conversation and quieted slightly at the low pronouncement they had overheard. The youth before them seemed to have suddenly appeared out of thin air, a trait that everyone thought only vampire's held in their control before they had met him. He had slowly grown to become a part of the small amount of regular customer's with his respect and polite attitude no matter what species he was talking to at the moment, something that everyone respected. They didn't know his true identity, but most had their suspicions.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Septimus asked cautiously, nodding silently in thanks for the 'tip' as the youth called it. He had paid for another month and a half's worth of rent, a large chunk of money that anyone would blink at unless they were of old blood.

"Dumbledore. His lackey's are going to start searching for the boy-who-lived. He's apparently flown the coop on them and finally closed his accounts to everyone. Apparently the Weasley's have been taking advantage of Dumbledore's access to Mr. Potter's accounts. I overheard the youngest boy complaining about it earlier today. Seems like a good time to make myself scarce, considering the ruckus that will soon be unleashed." Harry replied quietly, making sure that he didn't let his identity slip out by accident. Several beings shifted uneasily at this piece of news, the bar now completely silent.

The bartender/owner winced. "Damn there goes business for several months." He murmured, drawing a few chuckles and smiles from those that had heard.

"Unfortunately. I might come back around after everything dies down, but...I might not. Voldemort has also been quiet lately. I overheard a few known Death Eater's saying he had regained his looks and sanity, though that is supposed to be kept quiet from the Light, mind you. No good can come from that news leaking to their side." The last Potter said quietly, a shiver of anticipation climbing up his spine.

"Thank you for the information and giving all of us time to prepare. This will definitely help in one way or another." Septimus said gratefully, knowing full well the Wizarding society was going to become slightly more insane than normal within the next week.

"No problem. I will see you around." Harry replied, the 'hopefully' left out at the end, but spoken silently for all to hear.

"Yes. Good travels and may fortune follow you." The half-vampire male replied, several regular's echoing the sentiments.

Harry nodded once more, and left without another word, heading towards muggle London. Travelling a ways away from the entrance of Diagon Alley, Harry rented a room at an inn putting up magic suppressing, and several new wards he had learned over the last two months.

Lying back on his new bed, he closed his eyes and contacted the Dark Lord. _Hello Tom._ He murmured quietly into the other's mind.

_You've been quiet lately. Anything interesting happen?_ Voldemort replied, half amused, half outraged that the child wouldn't just come straight to him.

_Dumbledork is going to be looking for his precious golden boy soon. I'm staying in muggle London now though. I want to keep an eye on the weird plague that's hit the America's. Apparently they've had to close border's and make sure no one goes out of the continent for new land now. The army's finally started setting up safe areas around the United States for people other than researchers and military personal. No one's found a cure though_. Harry said in way of reply. He had to decide soon if he was going to join Voldie's little munchy group or stay neutral. He was running out of time.

_Hm...interesting. And the plague doesn't affect magic-users?_ The Dark Lord asked, debating on whether it was worth getting several of the infected and introducing them to the United Kingdom.

_Don't even think about it Tom. The plague will wipe out the Wizarding world. Ward's stop the infected okay, but offensive spells end up not really working on them. Any passive magic works like invisibility charms and scent obscuring charms. But still, the Wizarding world would be wiped off the map in less time than it took for Hitler to plan to and take over Poland._ Harry replied sternly, frowning at what Voldemort was slightly suggesting.

_I was just thinking..._ The red eyed man started in only to have Harry cut him off.

_Don't. It was horrid. I don't want to even think about what would happen if it spread to the rest of the world._ Harry replied quietly, a shudder racing up his spine at the mere thought.

_We will see...we will see._ The Dark Lord replied just as quietly. The discussion had been going on for the last month and a half and was far from over in any sense of the word. _Have you decided which side you will join yet young Potter?_ Voldemort said abruptly. Apparently two months was his limit. He'd been giving several references to Harry's decision but Harry hadn't decided to take him up on those small hints.

_No. I haven't. At the moment I'm neutral. Though I know I will not be joining the Light side in the war. I know your sanity has returned and that is why the pointless attacks on the muggles ceased, but you still attack where innocents and neutral's live._ Harry replied quietly. _To add on to that...I've started doing some research on bloodlines. It helped that a few other's have already done so in the past and published their works-even if they were quieted._ He added on, starting in on a new topic.

_Really, and?_ Riddle seemed to raise an eyebrow at the abrupt change of discussion, but didn't put up any hassle over it.

_Squibs reproduce magic-users after their blood dilutes with muggle blood for a time. There's no such thing as a 'muggle-born' wizard or witch. They're all decedent's of squibs. Too much incest and apparently no 'new' blood create the squibs-the 'muggle-borns' if married into the pureblood lines help to increase the power of the child._ Harry said quietly, frowning as he remembered multiple examples and sent them along the link to Voldemort.

_I looked into this topic as well when I was younger. If you double check, the wizarding world needs the muggle-borns, but since the muggle-borns leave the Wizarding world for the muggle world, they end up diluting the bloodlines even more. If you check with my attack pattern over the years that I was sane, I only targeted muggle-muggle-born relationships. They're killing out our people._ Voldemort replied, pausing for a moment before adding, _And Dumbledore hasn't helped with my side, attacking people who are considered Light but refused to join his own side. He disguised his more...temperamental followers and had the illusion put up that they were my own Death Eater's, claiming it was a way to bring me out of 'hiding'. Not his brightest idea, but...they bought it._

Harry shook his head and flipped over to his stomach. _I'm still wary about your follower's. Some have gone insane and will want to attack me because of who I am and what I supposedly support. Plus...Peter and Bellatrix. They'd have to be killed or turned in. Peter betrayed my parent's and owes me a life debt from third year. Bellatrix...well...Neville would have been a different person if his parent's had been able to raise him._ Harry replied, blowing his bangs out of his face with a large sigh.

_Yes, but Bellatrix would have been punished if I was still alive for that and if she had been sane at the time. The other three who helped were all punished when I became sane again. Peter...well...attacking your parents was one of my weaker moments in the war. To not miss-interpret me. Your parent's were strong fighters on Dumbledore's side of the war, I would have come after them sooner or later, prophecy or not._ The Slytherin Heir said, making Harry reluctantly agree.

_Aren't there potions Snape can brew that would bring LeStrange back to her former sanity level? I still say Peter needs to be turned into the aurors. He's a traitor, and you know what they say about those: once a traitor, always a traitor. No traitor can be trusted._ The green eyed youth replied stubbornly.

_Hm...when Pettigrew has lost his usefulness I will contain him and leave him for the auror's to find. Severus cannot undo what the Dementor's have done to Bellatrix...as of yet. He is searching for a way, but like the Wolvesbane potion, it is slow going._ Voldemort replied slowly. The same arguments were being repeated. Again.

Harry sighed and shook his head, waving his wand and summoning the list he had slowly made over the last month as he fought with his decision. He had already decided which side he was going to be on, but was hesitating on telling Voldemort. Glancing over the list again he paused on a few of the points on it, thinking over his choice once more as silence descended between the two males again.

Sighing Harry winced as the memories came over him again. Finding out his friends really weren't his friends was hard, knowing Snape mind-raped him all fifth year because he was supposedly 'Light' was horrid, but he could live with that knowledge. In truth he had almost expected it. Knowing Dumbledore had encouraged Sirius' death was torture to find out. He had looked up to the old man as something like a grandfather and to know that the man had willingly manipulated and destroyed his life was a horror beyond his imagination come to life. _Okay._ He said abruptly with a sigh, finally giving up.

_Excuse me?_ Voldemort asked, startled out of his own personal thoughts.

_Okay. I'll come to your headquarters. When would you like to meet me?_ Harry asked, a small feeling of slight dread creeping up on him which he promptly smothered.

_Ah. Two days from now at eleven, outside the muggle bookstore next to the Leaky Cauldron. It's the safest way to meet. The Order members wouldn't suspect me to travel outside the Wizarding World. I'll apparate us to my private rooms so we can change into proper robes before we go down to lunch._ The red eyed man replied, triumph leaking into his thoughts no matter how much he tried hiding it.

_All right. I'll see you in two days then. At least now you can stop bugging me about taking those potions to counter-act the long-term results from the Dursley's treatment. Good night, Tom._ The dark haired young man replied quietly, standing up after putting his pistol under his pillow. He left at least one dagger and his wand strapped to his body while he slept now thanks to Los Angeles, not that he really minded, it was smarter especially with Dumbledore now on the alert for him.

_Yes. I'll make sure to have Severus start those potions. Good night Harry._ Voldemort replied before the two shut their side of the link down, effectively obscuring their thoughts from one another.

Harry quickly got ready for bed and settled into the rented furniture. _Two days._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep, wondering what the future would hold for him.

o...X...o

**First updated: 24 September 2010**

**Re-updated/re-written/posted: 7 April 2011**

Yes, I rewrote this chapter...again and I do think it's okay-done now. lol Tell me what you guys think, will you? Have fun with the next chapie!

Laters!  
-Sora-

PS- THERE IS A ONE-SHOT **PREQUEL** TO THIS FIC SERIES **ALREADY UP** ON MY AUTHOR PAGE! IT'S CALLED **The New Survivor** AND IT EXPLAINS HOW THE SURVIVORS AND HARRY MET UP! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY RE-DONE! GO BACK AND RE-READ AGAIN PLEASE!**

Disclaimers and all updated information on this story is located in Chapter 1.

2nd note: THERE IS A ONE-SHOT **PREQUEL** TO THIS FIC SERIES **ALREADY UP** ON MY AUTHOR PAGE! IT'S CALLED **The New Survivor** AND IT EXPLAINS HOW THE SURVIVORS AND HARRY MET UP! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE! (this will be repeated at the end of the chapter as well...)

o...X...o

**Chapter 2**

The two days passed quickly and soon Harry was inside the same bookstore he had entered when he first got back to England, his trunk around his neck while Hedwig had instructions to find him late that night. Glancing around cautiously, he spotted Tom.

"Tom!" He called out softly, alerting him to his presence. He didn't want to end up on the other side of his wand again.

Lord Voldemort turned and raised an eyebrow. "Hm…you'll need to change when we get back to the manor. You're clothes are too muggle to pass as anything from the wizarding world." He commented in place of a greeting. "Come. I have a meeting later tonight with several of my associates and need to get back soon so I have time to finish up some work and get you settled in." He said dryly, turning and guiding Harry out the door and across the street.

"Crap. Kinsley." Harry hissed, spotting an Order member scanning the street as the duo hurriedly crossed into the alley on the opposite side.

A pop from apparation was heard and the two males disappeared, their destination being Riddle Manor.

Reappearing in the Dark Lord's suite, the two separated to change, Voldemort directing a House Elf to take Harry's trunk to his room after he was decent. The two then walked to the dining room silently, not sure how to talk since this was truly their first time meeting outside the battlefield. They were both seated for lunch before Harry broke the silence quite suddenly.

"I'm going to be neutral-dark for the rest of the war. I won't stop you from defeating the light, but I want to stay here…it's safer that Dumbledore doesn't get his hands on me." Harry finally spoke up, setting down his spoon as his place was magically cleared for the next course.

"That sounds like a through plan. I admit I was wondering if you would be joining me, but after thinking it through from your point of view I did expected what you just stated to be your choice." The red eyed man responded softly, picking up his fork and knife and starting on the main course of the meal. The two moved on to update each other on what they had been doing over the past few weeks and what their plans were for the near future. They adjourned to the Dark Lord's office, knowing that due to the meeting for the lowest circle of Death Eaters, the specified underlings would soon be arriving.

Voldemort left Harry there, warding the door behind him. The teen was silently looking over reports for him and helping him organize his paperwork, which he had much too much of. The meeting went as planned, orders were doled out to the member's groups formed for the raid that was coming in a few days and punishments were set for the Death Eater's who failed one task or another. Nothing as bad as a Cruciatus Curse, but a few dark pain curses were used because of the failures.

He came back to his office several hours later to find his paperwork organized, and Harry expertly polishing a muggle automatic weapon at the tea table he had unburied beneath a few mounds of paperwork, a sniper rifle sat next to him, waiting it's turn to be polished. The Dark Lord greeted the teen and set about reading through the more urgent reports immediately. As Harry had been sorting through the paper work, he had learned something important.

The Death Eater's were formed into several different groups, the Inner Circle, the Retrieval Tier, the Lower Circle, the Defense/Protection Tier, the Offense Tier, the Assassin's Tier, the Infiltration Tier, and the Non-Marked Supporters Tier (which generally only one person was called in at a time to his office, or reports were sent by owls). Each group had their own specific tasks during the raid and when they were in the magical world. Most reported as a group or sent owl's with their reports to the Dark Lord or their Group Leader, however there were some that reported directly to the Dark Lord as the news came in. Severus and sometimes Draco were part of this group.

Severus knocked on his Lord's office doors, Draco shifting nervously once before they heard the call to come in. The two bowed to their Lord in greeting as soon as they entered the room before gaping in shock at the sight they rose to see. Harry Potter, the mortal enemy of the Dark Lord was seated at the tea table, polishing pieces of metal in a professional manner. The Potion's Master being the first to recover, caught a glimpse of the amused look on his Lord's face before he started in on the latest report about Dumbledore and his Order. Draco was soon adding his own report about the success of his recruitment of the younger years in Hogwarts from several different houses.

Silence fell as Lord Voldemort finished writing out the important factors to each report on his own parchment. Plans were whizzing about his brain on what he could do to increase their swelling ranks.

"I'm going to kill them all." Harry stated simply, drawing the attention of the three now silent males.

"And how do you plan to kill them?" Voldemort asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as he set down his quill. He knew exactly who the teen was talking about, as he had been sensing his thoughts throughout the last ten minutes. Draco and Severus looked confused for several moments as they listened to the conversation silently.

"Single gunshot to the back of the head, muggle execution style. Fitting don't you think?" Harry replied smugly, snapping the last piece of machinery back into place on his sniper rifle. Tom wordlessly nodded once in agreement, watching how his minions took the news.

"Remind me to never piss you off by betrayal." Severus murmured out loud by accident as Draco gaped at the 'Boy-Wonder'. The Dark Lord choked back laughter at that comment, knowing that what Harry had just said would assure his new stance of neutrality among the Death Eater's once word got out. Hogwart's would be starting in a week's time and he knew the rumor mill would be overflowing with gossip on Harry's lack of appearance as time wore on. The youngest Malfoy, if he knew what was good for him, would be adding to the rumors to help their cause. In a subtle manner of course, nothing less could be expected from the Heir to a Noble and Ancient House.

"Why did you decide to leave the Light?" Draco finally blurted out, before paling. He'd just spoken out of turn in front of the Dark Lord. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he found his Lord was only amused with the newest question, apparently.

"They stole gold from my trust vault, betrayed myself, my godfather and my parents, prohibited and tried to stunt my knowledge in the areas of my family's power, wealth and prestige, stole from my godfather's home, tried to destroy Black Family belongings, left me with the _Dursley's_ of all people, Dumbledore himself killed my parents and my godfather in a way that was almost Slytherin, created a fake prophecy and spread it around…need I go on?" Harry stated in a masked calm voice as he set the sniper rifle and drew his two pistols from their holsters, unloaded the ammo from the weapons and set them on the table as well. He then started to calmly dismantle and clean the muggle weapons', knowing the action was unnerving Snape and making Malfoy wonder what he was doing.

"Hm…" Draco managed to reply sounding intrigued and horrified at the same time, while his mind raced through new plans for rumor's, revenge and anger penetrating his mind in a chaotic mass. Severus was surprised at Potter's new intelligence and what seemed to be a vengeful streak in his attitude. It was now apparent to him that he wasn't James Potter's carbon copy and he was more of a Slytherin than any Gryffindor had the right to be.

"Just don't be an idiot about it. I'm sure you can catch many of them two day from now at the Hogmeade station and the other's when we go on a raid. I'll make the arrangement's if you agree and add a protection squad of Death Eater's into the mix as well." Voldemort advised as he considered the now neutral-dark ally he had gained.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on being stupid. I was, after all, almost a Slytherin. I only managed to become a Gryffindor because I argued with the Hat." Harry replied shortly, as he watched the two Death Eater's from beneath his lashes, amusement piercing his thoughts as his hands automatically continued to clean the pistol he held.

Malfoy's gaping mouth was now joined by Snape's at that statement, making Harry mentally roar with laughter as he finished the gun. He had thoroughly crushed any and all of the Potion Master's preconceived notions and opinions of him with that fact. He had sometimes wondered if his father was rolling in his grave because of his son's Slytherin nature, but now he just couldn't seem to work up the amount of care needed to give it a thought. He was his own person after all, and even though they had died for him, the 'Light Side' had set them up for it, not that he didn't love them any less because of what they had done.

Harry sighed quietly and stood, vowing to finish polishing his other pistol after supper. Sliding the ammo back into the guns, he slipped them into their holsters and called the elf Voldemort had called to take care of the other two guns.

"Well, it's almost supper time, Tom, would you care if they joined us?" He asked, looking over at the amused face of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort grimaced at the use of his true name, masking his silent laughter as he responded. "No I don't mind. We have much to discuss and little time to do so. The next raid is in two days so I expect you will want to join to start your revenge. We'll adjust the plans as necessary to for you to come. A disguise wouldn't go amiss so no one would spot you with us." He replied, also standing. He led the way from the room silently, 'allowing' Harry to walk next to him as the other two trailed behind them, starting to compartmentalize their shocked thoughts so they could go over them later.

Dinner passed quickly and the two higher-level Death Eater's left. The Dark Lord had another meeting that night with the Defense Tier and the Retrieval Tier circles of Death Eater's. They usually preformed as protection and the 'movement' group of Death Eaters. They two groups took in the magical children or items, protected the other Death Eaters, and neutral and dark families, and helped direct the Lower Circle's movements. Forming a group of the six best Death Eater's in the Defense Tier to protect Harry during the next raid was simple, he already had plans on the mask Harry would wear to disguise his features and as such, told the six they were to protect the person wearing that mask specifically from start to finish of the next raid. Continuing on from there the meeting was soon finished and Harry had already retired. He ordered a House Elf to make the mask before the next raid and retired for the night himself.

The next day was filled with more reports for the Dark Lord, while Harry left to have another meeting with his bank accounts manager and his solicitor to talk to them about several new projects he wanted to invest in, along with the retrieval of his missing funds from various bank accounts, along with the notification of the minor's parents whose children had been involved with the crimes against him. It wouldn't do much for the Weasley's, but the Granger's wouldn't let their daughter get away with what she did. Luckily none of the group had spent his funds, knowing he would have noticed at one time or another if they had.

Grimmauld Palace had been closed to the Order and any inhabitants except Remus Lupin since he had first met with his bank manager, so he wasn't worried about Fletcher stealing his godfather's, now his, items from the house. Remus had come in to be notified that he either gave a magical oath that had been written out by Harry's bank manager and approved by him, or the werewolf would have been evicted from the Black's House.

The trio also needed to discuss what they could do to retrieve the missing and stolen items from Grimmauld without any more avoidance on the matter. It needed to be settled before Harry could truly take his revenge on the Order and the people who had betrayed him.

He spent the whole day with the two others, who had also brought up Pureblood customs and books Harry would need to read to help him take over his duties as a Head of two Houses. They paused for an hour lunch that was spent instructing Harry on the finer details of dining in 'higher-end' company, before they went back to the accounts and businesses and spent until dinner going over several new developments. Harry portkey'd back to his suite and went down to dinner, where the two caught up on what each had been doing during their day.

They retired after dinner, moving to the sitting room where they played chess against one another. Voldemort instructing Harry on the finer details of the game and helping him learn new moves he had never heard of before, but he had seen Ron use once or twice in the past.

The day of the raid dawned and Harry was soon busy with preparations for his first act of revenge. He had found out that Dumbledore had been paying several members of the Order to join up and help fight against the Dark Lord. He was planning on taking out those member's that night, and would get Dumbledore at the next raid if he could. Supper came and passed quickly, the green eyed and red eyed men separating to get ready. Soon the Death Eater's who were going on the raid were apparating to the Dark Lord's meeting room, milling about and making last minute plans for the confrontation with the Order of the red Chickadee's. Before the raid began that night, a group of the Retrieval Tier of the Death Eater's was instructed to take the bodies back to the base as he didn't want Dumbledore to guess about what had happened to them before the next raid and figure out protection from said attack.

An elf popped into the room as he started to load his sniper rifle. She handed him an orient white mask with a green phoenix taking up one of his cheeks, it's neck and head stretching around the outside of his eye to rest over his eyebrow. The other side held silver and green scroll-type designs on it that started from his temple and swirled down his face. Each group had minor changes to their mask which showed which Tier they belonged in, but everyone openly gaped at Harry's unique mask before Voldemort started to direct everyone to where they would be going.

The group portkey'd away and landed in several different areas of the woods surrounding a large house that contained a muggle-born Light sympathizer and her husband. The children were magical, but young in age and would be retrieved by another, smaller, Retrieval Tier group once Harry was in position. There were wards that forced everyone that was not a family member to enter through the front door. However the Infiltration Tier group reworked it so that the Death Eater's could slip inside from anywhere they chose.

Harry was soon set up on the roof with an Illusion and Notice-Me-Not Spell covering the seven people, his sniper rifle having a Silencing Charm cast on it so as not to give away their position. A ruckus started inside the house and quickly Order members and Light sympathizers were apparating just outside the wards. The Offense Tier ambushed them quickly, creating chaos all around while the Retrieval Tier, who had been shown the target's pictures, snuck closer to the intended victim.

Lord Potter-Black looked through his infrared scope, focusing on the paid Order member's and started to take them out one by one. Only a single bullet was used for each person and the corpses were quickly portkey'd away by a single Death Eater, taking with them the evidence of the death.

Harry finished up quickly, laughing quietly as the Death Eater group below him suddenly portkey'd away back to Voldemort's home. The Order Member's milled about looking for survivors and helping the injured as Harry set his sights on Dumbledore's Head. Watching the old man, he started to pull the trigger, only to find him gone the next second. He had apparated away from the scene, causing Harry to curse lowly under his breath.

"Let's go." He ordered, shouldering his gun as the group slipped onto the brooms they had used to get up onto the roof. Harry sighed as they flew through the wards and soon landed in a clearing several miles away. They all portkey'd back to the base, to find the other's dismissed. Harry's 'Protector's' were dismissed as well, all of them looking more than a little nervous from what they had witnessed done by the teen. They were to write a report and owl it to Voldemort in two days time.

Harry told Voldemort what had happened outside from his perspective, giving a new angle of insight on the battlefield that had taken up outside the house's wards. The two soon retired however, knowing they would be quite busy in the days to come.

o...X...o

NOTE: THERE IS A ONE-SHOT **PREQUEL** TO THIS FIC SERIES **ALREADY UP** ON MY AUTHOR PAGE! IT'S CALLED **The New Survivor** AND IT EXPLAINS HOW THE SURVIVORS AND HARRY MET UP! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE!

o...X...o

Hey there! Let me know what you think please! If you see any mistakes, mess-ups, etc, for either chapter please let me know! Especially since I **rewrote the first chapter** so there's a **LOT of new changes** and information in there... I seriously advise you guys to go back and **READ IT!** **Please let me know** what you liked, what you didn't like and **if you saw any plot holes I might have missed!** Well...let me know what you think please? I've got two other fic's going at the moment and I'm updating whenever I can, so trust me, there will be updates! I haven't given up on any of my fics! I promise! Wish me luck!

Laters!  
-Sora-


	3. Chapter 3

…I'm still not sure if I don't want Dumble's brains to explode all over Fudge, making him scream like a little girl…that image in my head creates such a pleasant show… *cackles* Hey, I never said I was sane, did I?

o…X…o

Chapter 3

Cooing at the animal, he scratched under her chin. He'd wanted a snake for years now, as soon as he saw Dudley screaming about a garden snake in the backyard- when he was four years old, to be exact. He'd snuck one in the house but his aunt had soon found it and notified his uncle accordingly. Vernon had ended up cutting off his snake-friend's head in front of him before beating him until the morbidly obese man was out of breath. That had quieted the longing for quite some time. Hearing the little snake hissing in fear and it's last screams of pain had haunted his sleep for years, along with the normally rare beatings from when he was younger.

The longing for a snake-companion came back again when he was ten and visiting the zoo for the first time with his relatives. Remembering the looks of fear and horror on his bully of a cousin's face had been absolutely priceless, and remembering exactly what the snake had said to him was an esteem boosting experience that not even his uncle's beating afterwards could dull.

"Thank you." He said softly to Voldemort, smiling faintly as he gently hugged the small reptile close to his chest, a content hiss escaping the animal's mouth. He honestly couldn't remember if he had ever received a gift just to receive one, so getting a snake as a pet was a true honor in his opinion-especially with how his companion held the animals in such a high regard.

"I'm glad you approve so much actually. I needed to give you a pet to stay with you in order to make sure none of my Death Eater's would try something. After all, I can't have Nagini follow you around all the time." He murmured in reply, watching on as the last Potter cooed again at the small snake, privately laughing at the scene. "The snake is a triple cross-breed. The mother was half-belcher's sea snake and half black mamba, while the father was a magical breed from the Australian preserves. I had her clutch bred specifically for assassination missions, but found that she specifically needed something else." He added, implying that the creature didn't have a prior name.

"Ah…so I get to name her?" The green eyed man questioned, allowing the snake to settle around his shoulders and drift off into a nap.

"Yes. She hasn't been named yet. I would suggest something you can actually pronounce without a problem in English." He replied, leaning back in his seat at the lunch table.

It had been a half a week since the last raid and he had scheduled another for that night so Harry would hopefully have a chance to kill off a few more of his personal traitors before they went back to school.

Harry nodded and stood. "I'll give it some serious thought. For now though, I have a death toll I need to prepare for an increase." He said over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"**Have fun brat."** The elder hissed out, Scratching his own familiar's head. He knew that his guest didn't necessarily agree with his side of the war, but knew that until he was through with his revenge Harry would stick around to complete the plans he made.

That night went off without a hitch and everyone on the Dark's side noticed the slight amounts of fear and shakiness from their enemies. Everyone took advantage and it was a slaughter by the time they were through.

Bodies were mangled beyond recognition, with the only identifiable deaths being of a muggle's weapon, something that stumped the aurors. Ron and Hermione fell in that raid, they had been standing off to the sidelines when Harry picked each of them out with a bullet through their frontal lobes. Watching their brains blow out the back of their head created some type of sick joy in the pit of Harry's stomach, which immediately made him worry. A few had caught sight of where the bullets had been originating from, but none lived long enough to alert anyone else. As such, it was still a mystery to what was killing the Order members, or Harry's personal title of the Order of Traitors. What's worse (for the Light of course) is that Rita Skeeter had caught wind of the story and was starting to tear into the Light's abilities to defend the public.

Throughout the next few days Harry could be found curled up with the morning paper for a few hours, sniggering over what Rita had written most recently, or the pictures taken. Which, for some _strange_ reason, seemed to scare the Death Eater's more.

Another two weeks later and Dumbledore and the few surviving members of the Order of the Flaming Ostriches were pleading for the Minister to help them. Fudge, obviously, was loving the power he held over the old codger, while denying any ideas on what was going on, with obvious assistance in what to say from Lucius Malfoy.

Harry, instead of going out to every raid, spent several of them with Draco, talking about teenage topics that he had never really had a chance to talk about. One night the two had gotten sidetracked from one subject or another and were quickly enthralled in a debate on pureblood customs. The Malfoy Heir soon found out Harry only knew the basic customs and traditions, which appalled the blond. As soon as his father had arrived back from the attack, he had demanded that Harry learn about all of the customs of the Wizarding World in depth this time, instead of the few he had been able to cover on his own.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the pillows on his bed. His mind was still buzzing from the lessons with Lucius Malfoy, but he was beginning to enjoy the verbal sparring sessions they had. Closing his eyes he thought about the upcoming raid that would bring Dumbledore down in the end. The Dark Lord and Harry had agreed that whoever killed the old goat first would have fair claim and nothing would be held against the one who killed him. However, he wasn't so sure Voldemort would hold up his end of the arrangement initially. The agreement was made, and he knew it would be held up in the end, but Tom's anger issues are still quite bad, so his delicate hold on his emotions may get the better of him for a bit.

Flipping over, he looked around the room. Sighing as he stood, he moved to repack everything he had left out recently. It wouldn't do to leave anything behind if he had to make a hasty escape. The only items he was leaving out were his clothes for that night's raid as well as his weapons that would be on his person.

A knock came to his door, calling his attention to the entrance. "Who is it?" He called out, the grip on his pistol. It didn't hurt to be careful, especially since he still viewed some of the Death Eaters and the unmarked supporters as enemies.

"It's Draco. We're getting ready to leave for the raid. My Lord was asking if you would be joining us." The blonde's voice sounded from outside the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." The last Potter called out, glancing around the room, looking for any last items. Grabbing his trainers, he slipped them on and left the room, his trunk-necklace around his neck.

He arrived just as Voldemort was starting to send the first wizards to start the raid. Nodding to the two teams that had become his constant guard, he touched one of their portkeys and appeared further back on the battlegrounds. Well, it was more of a slaughtering ground than a battleground.

The group moved out silently, backwards into alleyway, levitating each other up, they made their way to the roof. The leader whose name he learned to be, Augustus Malone, is the father of Roger Malone, a former Slytherin in the year above his own. Augustus was very careful to make sure he wasn't hit by anything during the raids, and had kept him safe from some very dangerous curses. The last Potter nodded his head once and started to set up, only to dive away from his sniper gun as a curse hit the ground next to him.

"Above!" He called out, grabbing his pistols and aiming for a blacker dot in the sky. The guns had silencers on them thankfully, or he would have been worried about the sound attracting more enemies. Three Aurors had spotted the small group, and quickly attacked. Calmly pulling the trigger, he hit one of the fast moving foes. With a pained cry, the man fell from his broom down seven stories and hit the ground with a wet splat. Spells began to fly as Harry aimed and took out the second man. A cutting curse glanced his arm, ripping open a cut. He winced and aimed, firing one last time to take out the final man.

"You're hurt." Augustus observed, as his men started to put up notice-me-not charms around them.

"Yeah." Harry grunted, gripping his elbow tightly and pinching the veins to slow the blood flow. Luckily the cut hadn't severed his tendons and he could still use his hand. Moving to grab his wand, he paused as the leader spoke.

"Let me." He murmured, pulling out his wand and starting to knit the muscle and flesh back together, frowning as the skin resisted healing. "Newer spell, probably has some Dark Magic instilled into it…the cut doesn't want to heal." He observed, sweat glittering his forehead as he finished mending the laceration.

"We'll have to tell Tom when we get back." Harry murmured, flexing his wrist and nodding. Another man handed his sniper rifle back to him, holding it the way he had taught the group.

"Dumbledore's here. If I were you I'd aim for him first. It looks like he's trying to leave the now warded area." One of the men called out loud enough for Harry to hear, but quiet enough that he wouldn't attract any attention.

Setting up his rifle again, he took aim at the old man, weaving his sights with his movement, watching for a pattern. Dumbledore was currently fighting the Dark Lord, so he found one quick enough. Predicting where the man would move next, he pulled the trigger, watching as the old codger lined up perfectly and fell to the ground. He aimed once more and fired again, making sure he was dead. "Got him." He murmured, pulling his gun away from the edge, an unholy grin lighting his features. He quickly unloaded his gun and flicked the safety on.

The others traded looks with one another, some smiling, while others looked worried as to how the Dark Lord would react to missing the chance to kill the pain-in-the-arse old man. "We should leave. The injured were already being Portkey'd away when I fired my second shot." Harry added, still grinning as he held out a hand for the return portkey.

Everyone touched one of the two portkeys and after a tugging on their navels later, appeared in a private antechamber of the Dark Lord's meeting room. "Right. You may leave to join your tiers. I'll handle _him_ before anyone else enters the meeting room." He said softly, smiling slightly before disappearing through the door. Elation coursed through his veins, masking the sudden worry that he had pushed the Dark Lord too far, too quickly.

"Potter." His name was hissed out darkly showing just how annoyed Voldemort was at the moment.

"Tom. I see you're back." He murmured in reply, smiling in an emotionless manner he had picked up recently, copying the masks that had surrounded him that unnerved many of the Death Eaters. He sent locking and silencing spells at the doors, preventing anyone from coming in until they were finished talking.

"Do you think I would not be upset about you stealing my victory over the old codger?" The other man bit out furiously, his eyes a dark crimson in their anger.

"No, but since we figured out what I am, you can't kill me. Which annoys you more, and is the exact reason behind why I'm going away for a bit. The illness that spread throughout the colonies has diminished. I plan to see Mardi Gras down in New Orleans. I've actually been planning this for awhile. See, I knew that if I did kill the old man before you, you'd get mad, for me to so call 'steal' the battle from under your feet, well, I knew it wouldn't turn out well." He said patiently, suddenly ducking as the Dark Lord shot a hex at him. "Hey!" He glared at the man, his tranquil mood diminishing for the first time since he had arrived back.

"If you knew it, why did you continue forwards?" The man hissed, still glaring at him.

"Because he took more from me than you, even after fifty years. He abused me through my aunt and uncle, lied to me, stole my parents, from me, manipulated me…he hurt me more than he had ever hurt you or anyone else. All for his little game of god. I wanted vengeance…and now that I have it, I'm not sure what to do." He said, trailing off into a whisper, his emotions showing through his voice.

"You may not have had family Tom, but you at least weren't lied to when you asked where you came from, feared for your life your blood aunt won't protect you from her husband, you weren't stuffed inside a _cupboard_ for ten and a bit years of your life, wondering when you would be fed next, you didn't have to deal with friends, acquaintances, minions- whatever you called your year mates, reporting your movements and personal thoughts to the old codger, if only because they hated him almost as much as you hated him. You didn't have the whole entire Wizarding World judging your actions from the moment you stepped into the Leaky Cauldron before first year because of one person. Dumbledore." He continued finally, swallowing roughly as he finally spoke of what the Dark Lord had always asked to know about.

Tom fell back into his throne, his mind reeling at the words. He'd asked about Harry's family life before Hogwarts, what exactly the old man had done, but he hadn't expected this. The Dursley's were worse than the orphanage. At least there he had three solid meals, even with the exorcists. _I will find a suitable punishment for those muggles, dying will give them relief from the hell I will instill upon their lives._ He finally decided silently, his gaze never leaving the eyes of the broken teen.

"I do still plan to leave for a bit, even if you're not angry. I need to heal from…this. It will only be for two or three weeks. I know there are things I need to do here." Harry finally broke the silence, making Voldemort's vacant gaze turn from inwards to resting upon his own form. He quickly rebuilt his own masks, not allowing any of his 'weakness' to show through.

After a few moments, the Dark Lord nodded reluctantly. "On two conditions. You will not leave without notifying myself, and your trusted within my ranks must be told from your lips, before you leave." He said quietly, his eyes broking no deal for the black haired young man.

"Deal. I will be leaving by the end of next week." He agreed, relieved he wouldn't have to flee from Britain. He'd grown fond of a few people, even if their thoughts and opinions on everything didn't line up. He wasn't there to be on 'their side' of the war. He was there for himself. "Oh. Before you continue your meetings, I have one more thing to say. None of what I said get's out. I want no one to know. I don't need pity, or sympathy, or anything from anyone. Maybe… Maybe at some point in the future but…not now. The only reason I told you this is to convince you of my reasons behind killing Dumbledore. Nothing else. If I could have helped it, you would have never discovered this information." He finally murmured before turning and leaving Tom to his silence.

Harry exited the room, dropping the spells on them as he went. "He's as calm as he can be on a normal day." He said shortly to the crowd of Death Eaters waiting outside in the halls. They parted as he started forward, giving him a clear route to the other door. The room was silent until Harry left, no one daring to move until the doors shut behind him. Only then did the Dark Lord's minions move to enter the meeting room.

Falling asleep was hard, but doable. His mind was tired from the stress and adrenaline, showing he wasn't anymore ready to leave the country, than a hippogriff was ready to leave it's meal. He snuggled with his still nameless snake, smiling softly at the small hisses of contentment as he fell asleep.

"Harry Potter!" Draco's voice screamed from the other side of his door. Green eyes flashed open in a heartbeat. His snake was already awake, hissing curses she must have learned from Nagini at the door. Scampering over to the door, he yanked it open, dragging the blond inside and snapping it shut. Blinking his eyes sleepily he yawned and cast a tempus charm with his wand. _Only been asleep a half hour?_ He wondered vaguely before motioning Draco to take a seat.

"What?" He finally asked, not caring if he was rude. He was exhausted.

"Argh! You! You just-and he just and you and-argh!" Draco started in, descending into an incoherent speech pattern immediately that left Harry's muddled brain buzzing with confusion.

"English please? Deep breath first and slowly release." He finally said, yawning as he blinked a few times.

"You just-! How can you do that? He was furious when we left the battlefield and now it's like nothing happened! He was barely paying attention when people gave their reports, he only crucio'd one person tonight!" Draco finally spoke in a cogent manner, showing he was calm enough to start to realize he had practically burst into his friend's rooms while he had been sleeping. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized what exactly he had done, before forcing the blush to dissipate.

"Draco, I was only able to pull that off because I railed into him about information he didn't know about my life before. He's in a bit of shock because of it and that's why he's so-called calmer than normal. Anyways, I might as well tell you now since you've decided to barge in. I'm leaving for a three week vacation at the end of next week. Tom will need a bit of space to cool down and reorganize the British Ministry without me getting in his way." Harry finally said, the sleepiness leaving him. He still wanted to sleep, but his thoughts weren't muzzy anymore.

"…what?" The blond finally said, completely thrown off from the abrupt change of topic.

"Just as I said, I'm planning on taking a trip." Harry replied, his eyes were locked with his friend's shocked blue-grey ones. "Now. I'd like to go to sleep, since I'm worn out and tired. I'll talk to you further about this tomorrow, okay?" He asked, yawning as the tire part of his brain came back in force.

"Okay…" The Malfoy heir finally said, in complete shock. He would need a bit of time to sort through what he was feeling, figure out his questions and compartmentalize his thoughts. Talking the next day sounded like a glorious idea at the moment.

The Potter Lord nodded once and opened his door again. "Good night Draco." He said, prompting the other male into motion.

"Night Harry." He murmured as he stepped out the door.

The dark haired boy yawned, shut the door and went to his bedroom, crawling under the covers. He quickly fell into the darkness of sleep, his thoughts only a muted murmur in the back of his mind.

The next nine days passed quickly, with the Dark holding celebrations over their defeat of the Light. Harry had talked with who he needed to, packed and even attended some of the parties he had been invited to before he shrunk his trunk to the necklace piece he owned, tied the feather-light pouch to his waist, hid his snake under Notice-Me-Not charms, letting her wrap around his upper arm under his muggle jacket and had Tom apparate with him to the airport.

The two said their good-byes outside, before Harry stepped into the muggle airport to check in for his flight. He was heading back to the United States. Hopefully it would be a better experience than the last time he was there. Thankfully he knew how to apparate now, so he wasn't truly worried about not being able to get away if he ran into problems.

o…X…o

Yeah, I know the ending was abrupt. I have plans to make another fic for this, with L4D2 characters in it this time, maybe have the L4D characters appear as well…not sure yet. **Review if you like the idea**, or think I've wrote enough. **I'm not sure about publishing a fourth fic to this series.** So I really need some help making the decision. I already have ideas for some of the scenes and plot, but I'm still not sure, ya know?

Anyways, at the moment, I'm planning on trying to update my Naruto(Narue) fic and work through my packed community college/university courses. I'm dual enrolled this year, so it's kinda crazy trying to find the time to do everything I want to do. I am planning on working on some one-shots and other ideas for HP fics, along with several crossovers, but we'll see what happens.

Wish me luck and I hope to hear from you soon!  
-Sora-


	4. Alt Scene

Alternative death scene for Dumbledore – for Chapter 3

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

o…X…o

He arrived in the hall just as Voldemort was starting to send the first wizards to start the raid. Nodding to the two teams that had become his constant guard, he touched one of their portkeys and appeared further back on the battlegrounds. Well, it was more of a slaughtering ground than a battleground.

The wizards and witches that were brave enough, or rather, stupid enough, gathered in Diagon Alley for a speech Dumbledore and Fudge were giving to boost the hope of the people. Voldemort appeared in the middle of it, causing chaos as he engaged Dumbledore in battle. Fudge was off to the side, frozen in the fear of attracting attention. His guards of hit wizards and aurors were off trying to fight back, but were losing quickly.

Harry's group moved out silently, backwards into alleyway, levitating each other up to the roof. The leader whose name he learned to be Augustus Malone, is the father of Roger Malone, a former Slytherin in the year above his own. Augustus was very careful to make sure he wasn't hit by anything during the raids, and had kept him safe from some very dangerous curses. The last Potter nodded his head once and started to set up, only to dive away from his sniper gun as a curse hit the ground next to him.

"Above!" He called out, grabbing his pistols and aiming for a blacker dot in the sky. The guns had silencers on them thankfully, or he would have been worried about the sound attracting more enemies. Three Aurors had spotted the small group, and quickly attacked. Calmly pulling the trigger, he hit one of the fast moving foes. With a pained cry, the man fell from his broom down seven stories and hit the ground with a wet splat. Spells began to fly as Harry aimed and took out the second man. A cutting curse glanced his arm, ripping open a cut. He winced and aimed, firing one last time to take out the final man while the wizards around him kept the enemy busy.

"You're hurt." Augustus observed, as his men started to put up notice-me-not charms around them.

"Yeah." Harry grunted, gripping his elbow tightly and pinching the veins to slow the blood flow. Luckily the cut hadn't severed his tendons and he could still use his hand. Moving to grab his wand, he paused as the leader spoke.

"Let me." He murmured, pulling out his wand and starting to knit the muscle and flesh back together, frowning as the skin resisted healing. "Newer spell, probably has some Dark Magic instilled into it…the cut doesn't want to heal." He observed, sweat glittering his forehead as he finished mending the laceration.

"We'll have to tell Tom when we get back." Harry murmured, flexing his wrist and nodding. Another man handed his sniper rifle back to him, holding it the way he had taught the group.

Setting up his rifle again, he took aim at the old man, weaving his sights with his movement, watching for a pattern. Dumbledore was currently fighting the Dark Lord, so he found one quick enough. Predicting where the man would move next, he pulled the trigger, watching as the old codger lined up perfectly and fell to the ground. He aimed once more and fired again, making sure he was dead. "Got him." He murmured, looking through the scope at Fudge who was screaming like a little girl. He knew this because he could hear the idiot above the noise of the fighting. Brain matter and blood covered the simpleton making an unholy grin light Harry's features up. Sniggering he would have to remember to show Voldemort at some point or another. Green light flashed and Fudge fell to the ground, dead, making Harry laugh harder this time.

"Hmmm… He died screaming like the pansy he is." He said finally, gaining control of his laughter, but not his expression. The grin was making several of his protectors watch him warily, which provided even more entertainment for his high.

o…X…o

Yep, so the brain splatters were calling my name and I had to write the plunny! –cowers– Don't hate me! Anyways, I've been working on the sequel a bit, but really I've been busy with work and school so I haven't truly been writing a lot. Hopefully that will change soon, but I can't make any promises. If you like this series you should check out some of my new fics, Lost and Found (child!Harry and Left4Dead), Heartbreak and Life (a Gundam Wing ficlet), Caramelldansen (a Prankster!Harry one-shot), etc. I may have another fic in the stages of being put up, but I'm not sure.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave comments to feed my muse please! She's starved for food…

Laters!  
-Sora-


End file.
